


Let's Bend and Not Break

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Original Prompt: "Dan and Arin's first kiss?"Arin was now so focused on adjusting his mic, Dan expected it to secretly be a bomb in need of defusing instead of audio equipment. "Have you ever kissed a guy?""Uh, well, no. There's never been, uh," Dan cleared his throat and looked away. "There's never been a guy I wanted to kiss."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one and am actually pretty proud of how it all came together. The second part was written for my 50 followers celebration on Tumblr and I thought it easier to compile both here for people to read if they wished. So yeah, here ya go.
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://musicalravencreates.tumblr.com)

"So, have you ever actually kissed a guy?" Dan asked, watching Arin reset the episode timer. Arin glanced up at him quizzically, pausing his movements.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where'd that come from?"

"You were literally just talking about getting fucked by Chris Pratt." Dan said, rolling his eyes. "Why is that the less weird option for you?"

"Well, fucking is different than kissing, Daniel." Arin said, setting the timer down and sighing dramatically. "Am I going to have to talk to you about the birds and the bees? Goodness, I would have thought your parents covered this already."

"I've got it covered, thanks." Dan chuckled, shaking his head. "But seriously. You always talk about fucking guys, I was just wondering if you've ever acted on any of it."

Arin shrugged, suddenly very interested in fiddling with his mic. "Well, no. But you know I've been with Suzy for like, forever. I never had time to, like, try shit with guys, you know?"

"Huh. Alright." Dan shrugged and leaned forward. "So, you wanna play this round or-?"

"Have you?" Arin blurted.

Dan blinked, glancing back at Arin. "What?"

Arin was now so focused on adjusting his mic, Dan expected it to secretly be a bomb in need of defusing instead of audio equipment. "Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Uh, well, no. There's never been, uh," Dan cleared his throat and looked away. "There's never been a guy I wanted to kiss."

"Oh." Arin said. "Okay."

"I do, uh, wonder though." Dan said slowly, trying to ignore the slight tremor in his voice. "What that would be like? It's gotta be so fucking weird."

"Yeah. Totally." Arin mussed, his voice sounding strangely flat. Dan frowned, eyes flickering back to Arin. He was leaning back, staring at the TV screen with an intense look on his face. Maybe the bomb had migrated to the TV. Or something. Fuck, Daniel, focus.

"You alright, man?" He asked, leaning back and touching Arin's shoulder lightly. Arin flinched and Dan pulled his hand back, frown deepening. "Seriously, Ar, I didn't mean to imply kissing a guy is weird. I mean, you do you, man. You know I don't care who you kiss."

"I know." Arin said quietly, glancing back at Dan. His eyes searched Dan's, although what he was looking for, Dan had no clue. Still, his face started to redden and his heart started to pound. He couldn't pin point why, exactly, but suddenly the air felt thick around him. He opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of how to proceed here. Something felt…different. Strange. Arin leaned forward slightly and Dan swallowed, hard.

"If you had the chance to kiss a guy, would you try it?" Arin asked, eyes still searching his. "Just to know how it was?"

"I guess it would depend." Dan said quietly.

"On?"

"On who I was kissing." Dan licked his lips, his mouth suddenly very dry. Arin's eyes flickered down to his lips and Dan stopped breathing for a moment. Did Arin want to…to _kiss_ him? Like, actually kiss him? Dan's head was suddenly swimming with memories or teasing and strange glances he couldn't pin point. So many late nights they spent together, just to be near each other. Of how much he wanted to lean forward and press his lips to Arin's, just cause. And how the hell this hadn't happened sooner.

"Dan?" Arin asked, shifting his body to face Dan a bit better, leg tucked up onto the couch.

"Yeah?" Dan asked, unable to stop himself from leaning closer to Arin. They were so close. Inches away from each other.

"Would you kiss _me_?" Arin asked, voice wavering as he stared at Dan's lips. His expression was almost pleading, a hint of disbelief in his face. He looked ready to jump back, as if Dan would ever say no to this.

Instead of answering, Dan reached forward and tipping Arin's head upwards, coaxing him into meeting his eye again. He could see so much fear and confusion and _need_ in Arin's gaze. He swallowed again, his hands starting to shake as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arin's.

It was different than kissing a girl, of course. He could feel Arin's beard scratching his skin as he leaned into him, a firmness in his lips he wasn't used to. But it also felt nicer than he expected. Arin's lips were warm and pliant against his own, his small gasp as their lips met making Dan smile.

When he pulled back, his smile grew at Arin's shocked look. He licked his lips again, raising an eyebrow. "Does that answer your question?" Dan asked.

Arin stared at him for a moment, a sort of disbelieving wonder etched on his features. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan hadn't thought it possible to crave someone's kiss this much. This was nowhere near the pang of wanting to lean over and press your lips to theirs. Or the need to feel their lips after having been apart. No, this... this feeling was much stronger. It consumed his thoughts, making his fingers itch to grab their shirt and shove them against the couch. An all consuming _need_ had been lit in his belly and he was absolutely dumbfounded by it.

"And then," Arin said, continuing some new story of which Dan had yet to absorb a word of. "She said I was being too 'narrow minded.'" He made air quotes in the air and snorted a laugh. "Like _I_ was the one ignoring the facts."

"Mhm." Dan mumbled, eyes resolutely fixed on a piece of lint in his pants fold. He scooted back slightly, for the fifth or sixth time this evening. He kept hoping, maybe, if he kept his distance, the feeling would just go away. Exposure therapy in a way. Otherwise, he'd only continue to be stuck with this _need_ for more than the hell week he'd already endured. And what made Dan even more annoyed was the fact that Arin didn't seem to be affected by anything close to what Dan felt. Instead, he seemed completely fine with how alone they were. Like hanging out at Arin's place wasn't any different now. It was frustrating, to say the least.

He felt something nudge his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. Eyes flickering to Arin's, he leaned further away, and Arin frowned.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" He asked, eyes fliting over Dan's body. "Did you catch Suzy's cold? You're all flushed." He reached out a hand to feel Dan's forehead and Dan managed not to flinch away this time, but it took significant willpower. Of course, he had to go and mention Suzy as well. As if he didn't feel bad enough about his feelings for his best friend. Betraying Suzy's trust was way worse. He was such a garbage human being.

"I'm fine." Dan said, trying desperately to ignore Arin feeling his face. "I- I am just a bit tired, is all."

Arin raised an eyebrow at that. "This isn't how you act when you're tired, man. I know you. What's up?" He finally dropped his hand and Dan couldn't help the little sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

"I just-" Dan frowned and turned away, picking absently at the couch arm. "We still haven't talked about... you know..." He trailed off, glancing hesitantly at Arin again.

"About what?" Arin asked, brow furrowed and his head tilted. Dan could almost believe he had no idea what Dan was referring to. Almost. His left hand mirroring Dan's on the couch arm, however, said he knew exactly what Dan meant, and he was just as nervous about it. Dan wasn't sure if that should be a relief or if it should worry him more.

"Arin," He said pointedly, swallowing hard. "Don't."

Arin bit his lip and dropped his head, his hair fanning out to block his face. "Dan, I can't-" He paused and Dan's heart sank. He was going to say he can't do this. That he shouldn't. His stupid heart was already breaking, even as he knew how wrong this all was.

"I know." Dan whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly. "I know." He leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch. He wanted Arin. He wanted him /so badly./ He wanted to kiss him good night. To go out with him and know he was his. To hold him tight and tell him how beautiful he was to him. He wanted too much and his heart ached for what he'd never have.

"Dan?" Arin said, voice tentative. Dan didn't open his eyes. Didn't move. He could feel the tears building as he fought to keep himself calm. "Dan." He felt a hand cup his cheek and he took a shaky breath. He cautiously opened his eyes. Arin was staring at him, eyes soft. He swiped a thumb over Dan's cheek, wiping away a tear Dan didn't realize had already fallen. "You didn't let me finish." He said, giving Dan a careful smile.

"I know what you're going to say, Arin." Dan said quietly, voice shaking. "I know you can't do-" He gestured between them. "-this. It's not fair to Suzy. We both know that."

"What if I was going to say Suzy and me… aren't a strictly two person deal?" Arin said, wiping a tear from Dan's other cheek. "That I can't handle how much I want to kiss you senseless right now?" He ran his thumb over Dan's bottom lip, Dan's eyes wide as he stared disbelievingly at Arin. "That I don't just want us to be what we already are, but so much more that it fucking terrifies me?" Arin held Dan's gaze as he cupped his cheek again, and Dan could feel his hand shake against his skin. 

"I would call you a fucking asshole for holding out on me like this. Probably." Dan said, giving Arin a wobbly smile. Arin barked a laugh and shook his head.

"You're the one who's been avoiding me like the fucking plague," Arin retorted. "Why else do you think I wanted to get you alone?"

"A bit of an awkward choice of places, though." Dan mumbled, eyes flickering to a taxidermy butterfly on the wall behind Arin's head.

Arin blinked, staring at him blankly for a moment before he got it. He let out a sigh and tugged at a strand of Dan's hair. "Dude, look at me." Dan hesitated before glancing back at him. "Suzy and I don't have an open relationship, per se, but we're not exclusive." He paused, and Dan watched him puzzle over something for a moment. "Suzy has... Well, Suzy has a boyfriend. And a girlfriend."

Dan blinked a couple times, trying to gauge if Arin was joking or not. Judging by the serious look on his face, however, Dan doubted he was anything but joking. "I had no idea, man." He settled on saying, mind trying to conjure up an image of Suzy dating someone other than Arin. It seemed like a total impossibility, and yet it was somehow a reality.

"Yeah, well, we try to keep that shit private." He gave Dan a pointed look and Dan nodded a confirmation. Arin relaxed a bit, nodding back. "She's had a few other relationships. I've had a few as well." He shrugged. "Neither were very serious, but I wanted to give it a go. See if there was anyone else out there for me." Arin started stroking over Dan's cheekbone, eyes searching Dan's carefully. Dan leaned into his touch, eyes locked on Arin's.

"But then," Arin continued. "I got hooked on this ridiculously straight guy with the cutest smile I'd ever seen, and suddenly I didn't want to date anyone else." He smiled, leaning forward slightly. "He had me hooked from day one, and yet wouldn't flirt back."

Dan blushed a bit and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, maybe you came on a bit strong. Maybe he didn't know what to think."

"Or maybe he was a big baby who couldn't handle the 'D' yet." Arin said with a snort.

"Shut up." Dan said, shoving him lightly. "I was not a baby."

"He was so ridiculously straight he set boundaries about dick jokes." Arin said, snickering.

"Which was broken in like two months." Dan snapped back. "Look, I'll admit I really thought I was straight as a fucking ruler-"

"A bent ruler." Arin interrupted.

"- _but_ I know better now. Plus, you had like, no boundaries. It was disconcerting."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I suppose. Or if I did come on strong." Arin sighed. "I guess we're past that, but still."

"It's alright." Dan said, shrugging. "As weird as it was at first, I got used to it."

"Still-" Arin started.

"Arin, I forgive your horny gay ass for making me uncomfortable years ago." Dan said, patting the top of his head and smiling. "We're both in a much better place now, anyhow."

Arin nodded, albeit reluctantly, and gestured vaguely at Dan's side. "If we're past the awkwardness..."

"C'mere, then." Dan patted his side. He barely had enough time to move has hand before Arin was snuggled up against his side. Dan laughed, patting his head again. "I wouldn't be surprised if you started purring now, geez." Arin let out a sound that resembled a tiger being ground up in a woodchopper and Dan snacked him. "That wasn't an invitation!"

Arin curled his arms up between Dan's body and his. "Sounded like it to me, buddy." He closed his eyes, head comfortably lying against Dan's chest. Dan watched him with a small smile on his face, fingers itching to run them through his hair. He resisted, however, not sure if Arin would care.

"So..." He began, eyes drifting to the blank television. "What... are we now? Like, I know we're not gonna stay just friends but..."

"We could," Arin mumbled. "If you really wanted, we don't have to change anything."

"Well," Dan said, carefully wrapping an arm around Arin and pulling him closer. "I would rather the ability to actually kiss you if I wanted."

"Friends with Benefits would work for that." Arin mumbled, even quieter.

Dan frowned. "Do you think that's all I want?"

Arin shrugged, eyes still shut tight. "I dunno. If you just want me to be like, your first full homo thing, it's cool. I get it."

"Now who's not letting the other finish." Dan squeezed his shoulder. "Look at me, big cat."

Arin slowly opened his eyes, hesitant to meet Dan's. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He licked his lips, glancing away. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me or something."

"If I wasn't okay with this, I would tell you." Dan said gently, hesitating a moment before leaning down and kissing the top of his head. "I want... If you're okay with it, I want to be in a relationship. Of sorts. With you."

"Weird to think about, huh?" Arin curled tighter against Dan's side with a sigh. "Although, I fell for you a long time ago so I guess it either had to happen, or it had to end in pieces. Truth be told, I was expecting the latter and," He shrugged. "I can barely believe we're even discussing being fucking _boyfriends_." 

Dan lay his head on Arin's, closing his eyes. "Well, I'm here now. And I want this, whatever this may be." 

"That's what's so weird though." Arin shook his head, jostling Dan enough to sit up again. Arin sat up as well, still tucked into Dan's side but his hands free to gesture fruitlessly at the air. "Like, _why_ do you want this? Why do you even like me like that?" Dan frowned and opened his mouth, but Arin held up a hand. "I don't mean that like, 'I suck and shit'. I mean you are still straight, right? Like, you've said so. Repeatedly."

"Yeah, I am." Dan said with a shrug. "But over the years, I've come to realize sexuality doesn't always have to be so narrow. And yeah, the idea that you have a beard and no tits and a fuckin dick is a bit uncomfortable sometimes, I'll admit," He moved his hand down over Arin's and threaded his fingers over his. "But I want to give this a shot."

"But you don't like... Those things." Arin said, frowning. "How can you even-"

"Arin," Dan said, squeezing Arin's hand. "Maybe we won't be able to do much more than kiss and shit. I honestly don't know. But I like you. A lot more than I've liked anyone in a long time. And I'm not throwing that away from 'what ifs.' You understand?"

Arin still looked uncertain but he nodded anyways. "I guess."

"Can we at least try? Will you give me that much?"

"...I can do that." Arin said after a moment. "As long as you're okay with this."

"I'll let you know if anything we do makes me uncomfortable. Promise." Dan hooked his pinky around Arin's, and a smile tugged at Arin's lips.

"It's sealed, then." Arin leaned back a bit, eyes flickering over Dan's face. "Although..."

"Although?"

"Typically," Arin licked his lips. "Typically these things are sealed with a kiss."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I suppose if we must..."

"No, I-"

"Would you just kiss me already? I've been wanting to make out with you since we got here and my patience is running out." Dan said, unable to stop himself from giggling at the shocked look on Arin's face. "What, did you think I was _immune_ to the sexual tension here?"

Arin just stared at him a moment, eyes dropping to his lips. "You really want- you do... Wow." Arin gripped Dan's fingers tightly, swallowing nervously as Dan inched closer.

"You have my permission," Dan said, tucking a strand of hair behind Arin's ear and dropping his voice. "To fucking kiss me senseless, baby."

Arin _surged_ forward, lips crashing against Dan's as his grabbed tightly at the front of his shirt. Their teeth clacked together and it stung like all hell, but Dan wanted this too much to care. He wrapped his free hand around Arin's back and pulled him closer, Arin letting out a small noise of appreciation. It was still strange, and Dan wasn't sure how long it would take him to get used to kissing Arin.

But he was going to give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! Leave a comment below, even if you don't think you have much to say. I always appreciate it


End file.
